familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Fentress County, Tennessee
Fentress County is a county located in the U.S. state of Tennessee. As of 2000, the population is 16,625. The 2005 Census Estimate placed the population at 17,159 http://www.census.gov/popest/counties/tables/CO-EST2005-01-47.xls. Its county seat is Jamestown6. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 1,292 km² (499 sq mi). 1,291 km² (499 sq mi) of it is land and 1 km² (0.4 sq mi) of it (0.07%) is water. Fentress County includes part of Dale Hollow Reservoir and is drained by forks of the Obey and Cumberland Rivers. Adjacent Counties *Pickett County (north) *Scott County (east) *Morgan County (southeast) *Cumberland County (south) *Overton County (west) *Putnam County (southwest) History Fentress County was formed in 1823 from portions of Morgan, Overton and White counties. It was named in honor of James Fentress (1763-1843), who served as speaker of the state house, chairman of Montgomery County Court, and commissioner to select seats for Haywood, Carroll, Gibson and Weakley counties. Alvin York, a hero of World War I about whom the 1941 Academy Award-winning movie Sergeant York starring Gary Cooper was made, was born and lived in Fentress County. He also established the Alvin C. York Agricultural Institute in Jamestown (the county seat) in 1924, which is still in use today.http://www2.york.k12.tn.us/ Demographics census data]] As of the census2 of 2000, there were 16,625 people, 6,693 households, and 4,818 families residing in the county. The population density was 13/km² (33/sq mi). There were 7,598 housing units at an average density of 6/km² (15/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 99.24% White, 0.11% Black or African American, 0.15% Native American, 0.10% Asian, 0.03% from other races, and 0.37% from two or more races. 0.54% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 6,693 households out of which 31.60% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 57.30% were married couples living together, 11.30% had a female householder with no husband present, and 28.00% were non-families. 25.50% of all households were made up of individuals and 11.10% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.46 and the average family size was 2.94. In the county, the population was spread out with 24.20% under the age of 18, 8.00% from 18 to 24, 28.10% from 25 to 44, 26.10% from 45 to 64, and 13.70% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 38 years. For every 100 females there were 96.20 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 93.10 males. The median income for a household in the county was $23,238, and the median income for a family was $28,856. Males had a median income of $23,606 versus $18,729 for females. The per capita income for the county was $12,999. About 19.50% of families and 23.10% of the population were below the poverty line, including 27.80% of those under age 18 and 20.50% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns *Allardt *Armathwaite *Clarkrange *Grimsley *Jamestown *Mount Helen *Pall Mall *Shirley *Wilder References External links * Category:Fentress County, Tennessee Category:Counties of Tennessee